


Don't Let Go

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sickfic, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just don't let go."</p><p>"I will fight my last breath, I won't let you down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctors Appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a moment to those who have cancer, had cancer and who's lost their life due to cancer. May they rest in peace. May those who are fighting, never give up.

 

Harry, Louis, Ashlee, and Morgan Styles were a perfect family. Everyone who got to witness their family moments would know just that. But, there was something that no one really ever told anyone. After Harry gave birth to the twins a little over 10 years ago, the doctor had found a tumor on his lung. The doctor then took a biopsy of its and two week later it came back positive, for lung cancer. It was heartbreaking when Harry found, he didn't even want to tell Louis because he would worry way too much. But, he had to because of the fact that he had to start treatment since he was only in very beginning of stage one.

They put him on the treatment right away and it was tough because he wasn't able to be around his twin girls a few days after every treatment. Louis took over as the main parent while Harry got better. Then, after a few months of treatment, Harry was cancer free and he was as happy as can be. He was so happy he finally was able to be intimate with his husband after almost a year and a half.

After they put the twins to sleep they shed off each other's clothes slowly and made love to each other in between the sheets. They literally went on for a few hours because of all of the sexual tension that came about from the time they couldn't do anything. It wasn't like they weren't able to do it, it was just Harry was always nauseas all of the time and he was afraid that would have gotten sick from the immense pleasure coursing through his veins. So, they were extremely happy once the cancer was gone and no more nausea that he would have to endure.

They were having the time of their lives and nothing was going to stop them now. But, years later something would happen that they would least expect it.

Now that it's present day and things were taking turn for the worst.

"Lou, babe, I need you to pick up the twins today. Remember I have the monthly cancer check-up," Harry spoke to Lou as they were just getting out of the shower.

"Please, don't, I don't want to be thinking about you hurting. I know, I've known that I had to pick them up for awhile," Lou spoke as he didn't turn around to look at Harry.

Harry walks over, still stark naked, and wraps his arms around Lou from behind, "I know Lou, I don't want to be hurting as well, but I need to get checked up so if I do it won't be that bad."

Lou leans back into the embrace and they stand there for awhile until Lou breaks the silence, "I love you Harry, and don't you ever forget that."

"I know, why do you think we're married and have two loving children?" They both chuckled and Lou finally turned around to look into the eyes of his husband. He gets on to his tippy toes and grabs a hold of Harry's face into his hands.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

He presses his lips to Harry and softly kisses him; putting in all the love that one person possibly could into a kiss. There was something wet that landed on Lou's cheek and the kiss was broken. He looks up to Harry and see's that he was crying.

Lou brings up his thumbs and wipes away the tears, "Please, don't cry, everything will be fine."

"I hope so, I don't want to lose you and the girls; I don't want you guys to lose me."

"We won't because I won't let it happen. Now, enough with the crying you're going to be late for your appointment."

"It's not my fault that you're a walking sex god," Harry said as he walked by slapping Lou's bare ass.

Lou didn't know how to answer all he did was blush to a deep red.

Harry comes back over to him, "But, I didn't say it as a bad thing," he winks to Lou and continues to get dressed.

Once they were both completely dressed, Lou gave Harry a long loving kiss before the both went off to their separate destinations.

Harry reached the doctor's office no more than 15 minutes later. The whole drive there the thoughts that littered his head weren't really good. He didn't want the cancer to be back because he didn't want to die; he didn't want the pain, or the medications. He just wanted his normal life back.

He gets up to the cancer ward and goes directly to the waiting room. He sits down on the chair and his leg starts to shake from the nerves. He doesn't want the cancer to back; he just doesn't want to worry about anything.

"Harry Styles?"

He wipes off his hands on his pants and slowly gets up. He follows the nurse into the room and she prepares to take blood to test for the cancer cells. Once she taken the two vials, she leaves. Now, Harry has to wait for the results.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulls out his phone.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

 

**From Lou:**

_The girls say hi and that they love you. Hope everything is alright! See you at home. I want to have my way with you tonight ;)_

**To Lou:**

_Hey girls! Love you too! And I can't wait ;)_

Just as he put his phone into his pocket the doctor came in with the results. Harry looked up and there was no emotion with they face she had.

"Hello, so are you ready to hear?"

"I guess..."

I heard the folder open and she spoke up, "I'm really sorry, but your cancer has come back."

"What? No, are you sure?" The tears were starting to flow down my face.

"Yes, and this time it's not going to be that easy to get rid of it. It's spread from your lungs to your kidneys. It's progressing faster this time as well. You're already on your way to stage 3 and if the results are right it's only been in your system about a month."

"But, how could that be, I just saw you the beginning of last month," Tears were flowing freely down his face.

"The cancer cells showed up after those tests were done. I'm really sorry. I'll just let it soak in before I start talking about treatments."

"No, I want to start as soon as possible,"

"Alright, well what days to do are you free?"

"It doesn't matter, but I want my husband to be with me and he works every day expect for Thursdays, would that work out?"

"Yes, definitely; I will see you Thursday then," The doctor closes the folder and I walk out of the building.

I get inside of the car and I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. I wanted this all to be a dream, but I know that it wasn't one; it was reality. I laid my head on the steering wheel and my phone started to constantly vibrate in my pocket. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I didn't want them to hear me cry over the phone.

I cried until I stopped a little bit and I started up the car to get home. I didn't want my family to be sad, I wanted happiness. Lou was hoping to get intimate with me tonight, but I just want to go under my covers and cry.

I reached the house and I waited in the car for sometime before I got out. I heard screams of the girls and the yell of Lou to tell them to knock it off. I opened up the door and I kept my head down. I kicked off my boots and I took off my jacket. I didn't pay attention to my daughters or to my husband; I just went up into the room. I went under the bed and pulled the covers over my head. I just laid there and I wanted everything to be different. I wanted my life to be normal, I don't understand I was clean for 10 years, why does it have to be back?

I heard a pair of soft footsteps coming into the room, "Harry?"

My body was still shaking from the sobs and I heard Lou sigh before I felt the bed dip. He pulls the covers over himself and he turns my body to where my face is pressed into his chest. He rubs my back over and over again.

"It's back, I don't want it to be; it's spread, and I'm in the later stage 2 almost 3."

That's when I felt some tears on my face and Lou was crying as well, "Don't worry baby, I won't leave your side. I will be here with you every step of the way and the girls too."

I just nodded my head, "I made my appointments for Thursdays, since you already don't have work that day...if that was okay?"

"It's fine, because I would have changed my days off if you didn't choose Thursdays."

I moved my head and saw he was looking down into my eyes. I wiped the few stray tears off his face and he does the same thing to me. He kisses me softly on my lips and we were so caught up we didn't hear a set of feet come into the room.

"Daddy? Dad?" I heard Ashlee call. We removed the covers and the twins were looking to us. They saw that we were crying and the rushed over to us, "Why are you crying?" Morgan then asked, and I looked to Lou who nodded his head.

It looks like I need to explain everything to the girls.

"Well, girls, Dad here is sick."

"Does he have a cold?" Ashlee asked as we pulled them to our laps; Ashlee on mine and Morgan on Lou's.

"No sweetie, it's much worse than that. This type of sickness is..." Lou stopped, he couldn't continue.

"I could die," I finally spoke and I grabbed Lou's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"No, you can't die!" Ashlee and Morgan flung themselves on top of me. They wrapped their arms tightly around me like they would never let go.

"Girls, don't worry. I won't let him die, I just can't let him," Lou finally spoke up with tears flowing down his face. I lean over and I wipe away his tears. I kiss him as softly as possible and I look right into his eyes.

"Don't worry; I will always be here with you,"

"Don't you even dare say that, you will not die; I can't let you!" He collapses into my arms and now I have to deal with three people crying over me. I don't even know why I am not crying.

Morgan moves her head and I look directly into those green blue eyes of hers, "Daddy, can you promise me something..."

"What is it sweetie?" I wipe off the stray tears.

"Just, don't let go."

"I will fight my last breath, I won't let you down."

 

We all ended up spending that night cuddled tightly and I never did let Lou have his way with me. But, I wouldn't have spent that night any other way.

 


	2. Part II: The Inevitable.

 

 

 

In the course of the next few months Harry’s health had deteriorated, and the doctors had tried to do everything possible, the cancer was terminal. They said he had a sort time to live and that they should start spending more time with him before his body starts to shut down and he has to be moved into the hospital for the last minutes of his life.

But, Louis didn’t want to hear anything that the doctors were saying, he knew that Harry was going to live and he knew that there would be some way that he could survive, he just had too. He didn’t want him to leave the twins so early in life, plus he would lose his one true love.

The constantly hacking cough and no energy made Louis so upset. He hated to see Harry in so much pain and he couldn’t do anything about it. They are lucky that his coughing hasn’t resulted in coughing up blood, then that’s when they would need to worry. With the other symptoms that they have to worry about, blood isn’t the best thing. The weight loss is so bad, he’s even swimming his skinny jeans that he loves to wear, and it’s making Harry get upset.

The many panic attacks and anxiety attacks this man has endured is freighting. Louis can’t even remember when his anxiety was this bad, not even when he first had cancer. Just seeing Harry everyday have to go through this is making it harder and harder for Louis to not break down, he needs to stay strong. But, you know all the strong ones have to break at some point, and that point is inevitable.

 

**

 

“Louis, can you get me some water?” Louis looked up from the book he was reading and looked upon his sickly looking husband. He doesn’t say a word, he softly kisses Harry’s forehead and notices a slight fever to the touch of his lips. He puts his hand up to his forehead and Harry shutters from the cold touch of his hand. Louis immediately wraps his husband in a cocoon of blankets and goes to get the water, aspirin and the thermometer. He remembers the doctor telling him that if his fever is over 100 degrees that he needs to go right to the hospital.

He holds the thermometer to Harry’s mouth and waited for the beep. He looks to it and he sighs as he rubs his hands over his face.

“Harry, I know you hate it but your fever has spiked up again, we have to go back to the hospital.”

Harry groans before he speaks softly, “Why can’t I just sleep, I’m so tired. I don’t want to walk.”

“Who said you had to walk love, at this rate I wouldn’t want you to tumble down the stairs. Let’s get you dressed and then we can round up the girls.” Harry nods, and before Louis goes and unwraps him, he grabs sweatpants and a sweatshirt for Harry to slip on over his pajamas. He lets Harry do some of the changing, Louis is there to just guide him along.

Once they get Harry all situated, Louis goes and tells the girls to get ready, “What’s wrong?”

“Dad needs to go back in the hospital, and I need you two be on your best behavior, alright.”

They both nod and get dressed. They bring down the suitcase while Louis carries his weightless husband down the stairs. Louis feels tears down his neck and he knows that Harry was crying; it almost made him cry, but he needed to be strong for his girls. He carefully set Harry in the passenger set and he notices how he’s hunched over in the seat.

Louis rushes over to the other side of the car and hops right in, he starts the engine and drives as fast as possible to the hospital, probably breaking so many laws but he had too Harry started to cough up blood. The girls started to freak out, but Louis told them to call the hospital calmly and tell them what is happening.

Since Ashlee couldn’t talk properly, Morgan spoke and told the doctor on call. She hung up and told Louis that they have a transport ready as soon as he pulls in. They asked the kind of car so that they would be able to look out for it when they pull in.

Just as the car came to a stop, the nurses came to the passenger seat and quickly opens the door. They picked Harry right out of the car and carefully set him on the stretcher and gave him a pan to cough up the blood in, they want to use it for tests. Louis tosses his keys to the valet and he grabs the girls, who are attached to his waist, as well as the suitcase and walks into the waiting room. Not before he had to fill out paperwork and document all of Harry’s procedures since the cancer had come back.

He turned around and saw the two girls fast asleep on the couch. He knew this was going to be a long night. He moved them a little bit and slipped in behind them to get a much needed sleep before everything else went down hill.

 

**

After about 2 hours, Harry’s regular doctor woke Louis up.

“Louis, I need to speak to you privately.” Louis didn’t like the sound of it, I don’t think anyone ever would. Louis carefully slips out of the couch without disturbing the girls and follows the doctor over to the corner, “I really hate to say this, but his time is limited. I don’t know how long, but there’s really nothing we can do but keep him comfortable.”

“No…no…”

“I’m really sorry.”

And that’s when he broke. The strongest out of the whole family broke, and he broke hard. He was going to lose the only person that was still here for him, he lost all his family years ago to a bad house fire. He screamed and he cried, the doctor didn’t know what to do, he never had to deal with any of this before. But, he felt his sympathy because he too lost someone to cancer, which is the reason why he is even a doctor in this field.

Louis had clutched onto his lab coat and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Louis until he calmed down.

“I don’t…I don’t know what to do. I need some air.” With that Louis walks away from a equally distraught doctor. He lets the girls know that he will just be outside and to stay in their seats. He goes outside and starts to pull at his hair. The tears were free falling down his face and they weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

As he was outside, he thought of his whole life that he spent with Harry. He was content with everything, but he didn’t want it to end like this, no one does. He thinks back to when they first met, to their first date, their wedding, and of course when they got their girls. He doesn’t want to lose him now, he wants more time.

He feels a presence and his head snaps up. When he finally looks up, he can’t believe his eyes.

_“Louis?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh, one more part after this :)


	3. Spontaneous Happenings.

 

 

_He feels a presence and his head snaps up. When he finally looks up, he can’t believe his eyes._

_“Louis?”_

“Mum? Wha...how is this even possible?” Louis set his eyes on his mother, dressed in a white dress. She looked genuinely happy.

“Calm down sweetie, it’s really me. But, I only have a little bit before I have to go.”

Louis quickly wiped his tears. “Mom, I can’t lose him. I don’t think I will survive without him. The girls, I don’t want them to grow up without him.”

“I know sweetie, he hasn’t given up just yet. You’d be surprised what just one tear drop from your eyes could do to someone.”

“What?”

“Remember when you were little and your sister broke her arm? You were crying because you accidentally pushed her, and the tear drop landed on her arm.”

“It was healed instantly.”

“Louis, you were always a special person, inside and out, but Harry needs you. If you lose him before the tear has reached his body, it will be too late.” Louis watches his mother, and before she disappears four other figures appear right before his eyes. There standing before him was his whole family, all smiling at him.

They couldn’t get closer, they couldn’t touch him, they really wanted to, but they really couldn’t.

“Have you been watching me all along?” Louis asks his mother, and she just nods.

“Honey, I will always be watching you, making sure that everything is alright. I still remember how torn you were when Harry first got sick.You came crying to your mum, and I always told you that you would always be my baby, but you can’t come to me all the time anymore. You need to be strong for the girls. You need to be strong for Harry. But, more importantly, you need to be strong for yourself.”

“I’m really trying Mum, but I think I’ve just been too strong too long. I don’t think that I can take anymore heartbreak. I don’t want to lose anyone else I care deeply for.”

“I know, honey, it killed me to watch you suffer after we left. But, if only your tears brought back the dead, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“Mum, he needs to get to Harry before it’s too late,” Daisy spoke, looking up to their Mum.

“Oh, yes. Lou, honey, he really doesn’t have much time. You need to go to him now.”

“But, what about you guys?”

“Don’t worry, we will still be watching you. Even when you don’t need it, we’ll always be here for you.”

“I really miss you guys.”

“And we miss you too, Louis!” They all yelled, “Now, go!” With that Louis was running inside the hospital and even with the odd looks, he kept running until he reached Harry’s room. He braced himself as he opened the door.

_“Louis, I wanted to ask you something. Something  that I’ve been meaning to tell you. I just don’t know how to say it.”_

_Harry and Louis were just shy of sixteen years old. They were laying down on the grass staring up at the sky and Harry’s been meaning to tell Louis that he’s liked him for quite sometime. They both came out to each other for being gay, but neither have confessed their feelings to each other, yet. Until now._

_“Don’t worry Haz, everything will be fine. What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Louis had sat up and Harry soon followed._

_“Well, um…uh…”_

_“Well spit it out before we’re fifty!”_

_“I really like you...as more than a friend.”_

_“Really, that’s what you were afraid of? Harry, I like you too.”_

_Louis grabs a hold of Harry’s hand, and the touch made them both blush. Harry leans over and softly kisses Lou’s cheek. He looks to Harry and thinks, he would be the best husband one day._

He enters the room and his eyes set on Harry peacefully sleeping away. He looks once over him and notices how fragile, how pale he is, and most importantly, how sick he looks.

_“Louis, will you be my boyfriend?”_

_“I thought that we already were?” Louis asked, winking at Harry._

_“Well, just because we confessed that we liked each other doesn’t mean that we were automatically boyfriends, you have to be properly asked.”_

_And with that statement, Louis knew that he definitely would want to be married to him one day._

He walks over to Harry, tears pouring down his eyes, and grabs a hold of his left hand. Their wedding rings clinking together.

_“Louis, I know that this isn’t the best way possible for you to be asked. But, here goes nothing,” They were sitting in the living room with both of their families, it was Christmas morning. Everyone was looking on as Harry pulled Louis up off the couch so he could stand so that once Harry asks that one important question, it would be proper. Louis looks around confused, “We’ve known each other since forever and I can’t imagine life without you being in it. You were my first crush, my first kiss, my first love, and everything in between. So, Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry reached into his pocket to pull out a box and he got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a simple silver band, “will you do the honour of being my husband?”_

_There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Louis looked around the room as if he was being pranked. But, he wasn’t. Louis doesn’t answer, he just nods his head as the tears start to slow out of his eyes on to Harry’s hands. Harry gets up off the ground and wraps his arms around Louis. He picks him up and swings him around. He stops and sets him to the floor before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss._

“Harry, I just spoke with my mum. It was crazy to be honest, and I didn’t even know what to think about it. But, she told me something special about me, that my tears can heal. If one of my tears lands on you, it can heal you. You won’t have to leave. You won’t have to leave us. You won’t have to leave me.”

“Louis, I love you.”

All the memories started to flood through his head of all the time he had with Harry. From little kids, and their marriage, right down to when the twins were born, with everything else in between. Louis wishes for another child one day, maybe a boy.

“I love you too, Harry. Don’t let go, you promised us. You promised Morgan, just let the healing happen?”

“But, what if it doesn’t work?” Harry finally opened his eyes all of the way, looking to Louis. Those green eyes, drained as ever. Louis can’t wait for them to have the life back in them again.

“It should, and my mum told me that. If she didn’t tell me, then it has to work.”

“Alright, just hurry, I don’t how much longer.”

“It will be easy, I’ve been crying for awhile now and you know me with crying.”

“Yeah.”

Louis didn’t want to just have the tears fall on Harry’s hand, he wanted something different. He leans over the bed and puts his hands on Harry’s cheeks. He kisses Harry as if it were to be their last. Tears were flowing down both of their faces, and just as the first tear dropped from Louis’ face, it fell onto Harry’s neck falling right into his chest. A few more tears did the same thing. Louis breaks away the kiss to catch his tears in action. He watches as they glow brightly before seeping into Harry’s skin.

Louis watches carefully as Harry’s skin starts to go back to its regular color. He watches as his then sunken in eyes are normal again. Louis then sets his eyes on Harry who’s eyes are wide open and staring back at him. He notices the color is back in his eyes, those green eyes that never lost it’s spark.

“Harry?”

“Louis, I feel amazing!” Both of them were now crying hysterically in each others arms. They break away from the hug and they capture each other’s lips in a desperate kiss. They wanted this to be real, and it was. Just as they were finished, the doctor came in looking baffled.

“Harry, how are you feeling?”

“Much, much better now,” Harry spoke to the doctor as he intertwined his and Louis’ hands together.

“We’re going to run some more tests.”

After the doctors ran all the tests that they could possibly get their hands on, the whole team was speechless. There was no sign of the cancer, or even that it was even in his system. It was like it disappeared.

Harry, Louis, Morgan and Ashlee were all in the hospital room when the doctor came with the good news.

“Harry, it seems that you’re cancer free. Which is a big miracle, you’re a lucky lad. I better not see you again, unless it’s another baby.”

“Will do, doc.”

Louis was sat to the side as the twins were sitting on the bed with Harry watching the television. He turned to the window and he was staring up to the sky. He watched as he saw a beam of light and he smiles softly before whispering.

“Thanks for everything, Mum.”

“What was that Louis?” Harry asks as he looked to Louis in confusion.

“Huh? Oh, just talking to myself.”

“Alright, well come on, there’s room for one more.” Harry moves over on the bed and Louis slips in. Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest, just like always. Listening to the pitter-patter of Louis’ calm heartbeat always put him in a better mood. Even though there was nothing that could make this day not the best day of their lives.

**

And Harry kept the promise to the doctor, a few years later he did return to the hospital, and it was because he was pregnant. And this time, Louis got his wish, a baby boy. They named him Carson Andrew Styles and after that Harry never had to ever go back to the cancer ward in that hospital. So, it’s true when people say that tears can truly heal a person, and that person was Harry.


End file.
